


澳耀 | 食雪条

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship





	澳耀 | 食雪条

王濠镜终于还是忍不住笑了。

牵着人拐进骑楼下的阴影，王濠镜笑着看王耀摘下鸭舌帽扇风，这便伸手替他理理已然汗湿的鬓发：“觉得太热了？”

王耀忙不迭点头，擦了一把颈后层层冒出的湿意：“都十月了，怎么还有三十多度！”南方海滨夸张到满溢的阳光潇洒肆意铺在路面，亮闪闪的光线晃得刺眼，他用力眨眨眼睛看向一旁，接着往王濠镜身边凑近、给身后游客让出了位置，小声吐槽着：“你们这儿，夏天走路上，怕是分分钟晒成咸鱼干了吧。”

嗯，王濠镜附和了一句，是挺晒的。他领着王耀继续往前走，又跟想起了什么似的突然笑起来：“暑假前问你要不要过来玩，你也是这么说的。”王耀听罢立即挠挠脸，小声回复，我可没说不想来、就是这湿热天气有点唬人；再说了，那会儿不是组队备赛吗，我随便答应你也不好，不想放鸽子……你盯着我做什么？

王濠镜垂着眼笑开了：“能带你玩，我很高兴的。”

但最终敲定要在黄金周出门玩的事，其实也出于某种心照不宣的偶然——自习室里他坐在王耀旁边等王耀收拾东西，盯住黑板发呆时思考着怎么开口，那边王耀脑子过了一遍几个损友各自的出行计划、已经打着哈欠轻声问出来了：那……十一的时候去一趟？

起初怕麻烦的性子还促使着王耀问了一嘴，高峰期应该很挤？王濠镜回答得很快：“准确来说，我回去之后放假都不怎么想出门，因为人实在很多……”但下一句马上又接着轻飘飘传回来，他抓着王耀的手，在手心挠了几下：你要是来，我可以带你去冷门一点的地方。

该怎么说呢——接近四小时的航班结束以后，王耀被炙烤般的热流打得一缩，一边跟着王濠镜往出口走去，一边瞄了外头过分刺目的阳光，想着自己居然真跑来男朋友家乡玩了，糊里糊涂的劲儿还没过，多少有些不太真实。

来接机的是妹妹王莲镜——父母出游去过二人世界，让两兄妹好好招待远方来客——好在同龄人之间少了些正式见家人的紧张，三人在餐厅气氛和谐吃了一顿葡餐。晚餐后天幕尚未彻底变暗，王濠镜带着王耀在老城区周边走了走，第二天早上，王濠镜笑眯眯地塞给他一个小风扇和一顶帽子，吃过早茶就上了街。

王濠镜抬头回望先前经过的教堂和博物馆，又看看缓过劲来的王耀，笑了笑，抓着他的手往前走：“走吧，去吃点透心凉的。”

在下一个斜坡后拐入另一个街区，王濠镜轻车熟路领着王耀走上小巷里的石阶，约莫二十多米后，王濠镜停在一家店面前，示意王耀挑选口味。冰柜里各色冰淇淋一一隔开，色彩已足够挑起食欲，何况是在这日晒的拷打之下，更是难以抵挡冰凉甜品的诱惑。

出于新奇，王耀挑了个柠檬口味；王濠镜则挑了个相对常见的芒果味。店里不设堂食座位，巷子里也没有空出的石凳，王濠镜便带他再往上方走个十余米，在游客不多的小广场边上坐下来，仔细品尝沁着果香的绵软冰凉。

王耀一边吃一边听男朋友调侃，两兄妹还小的时候就爱跑这里点份小吃，甚至连甜品都算尝了个遍，是太熟悉的场所，带着对方过来却又冒出些奇异的新鲜感；坐在树荫下，柔软的语气就靠在身边，王耀没来由地就有些脸热。他侧过脸去看四周街巷，店面门前游人如织，不少人驻足拍照，有店铺竖着两支小旗子，红绿两相交映，在悠闲却热情的氛围里轻轻飘动。

冰淇淋已吃下大半，身旁人念叨着的声音却逐渐缓下来，王耀正疑惑着，回过头就看见王濠镜正应付融化流淌到脆皮甜筒上的冰淇淋，修长的指尖拿着纸巾擦拭，竟难得有些忙乱。

王耀却有些想笑，这小小细节仿佛在王濠镜身上构造出一个不得了的反差，甚至让王耀先掏出了手机拍照，而后才忍着笑抽出纸巾来搭救——没想到向来精致从容的帅哥男朋友也有冰淇淋化了险些流满手的一天，真不知道是好笑更多还是可爱更多，王耀一出口就只剩了没能憋住的笑声。

镜片后那双漂亮眼睛看了过来，眨眨眼，很有些无辜的味道：“怎么还在笑。”

王耀侧靠着长凳，懒洋洋地撑住脸，饶有兴致地看这人继续慢条斯理吃冰淇淋，冒着一丝丝冷气，依旧不紧不慢。王耀不禁感叹道：“你真的吃得很斯文。我还以为你在学校一直吃不惯，所以才吃得慢些……”

“那你是没见过我聚餐吃到辣的样子。”王濠镜擦了嘴，抬眼瞥见王耀的表情，幽幽叹气：“还笑。”

好，我不笑你了；他举着小风扇凑到王濠镜面前，玩笑道：这位帅气的导游，请。

午餐就近找了家街坊老店，之后便一路晃悠着闲逛，钻进人少安静的街道絮絮低语。日光仍旧热情，王濠镜原本想让王耀再多歇歇脚，但看他驻足观赏彩色建筑的兴致没下来，也就没定下喊停的心思。

两人后来在原定叹下午茶的茶餐厅待到晚餐饭点，走出店外还在回味着叉烧蛋治和柠檬茶的香气，王濠镜看着王耀饱餐后餍足的神情，笑了笑，领着他走到今天最后一个目的地。这片休闲区一贯是散步和聚会的选择地，又赶上今天有烟火，赶来聚集的人也就变多。好在今天的旅游运足够到位，两人四下环顾，很快就找到了稀缺空位：区域后边不远处靠着一小排店铺，热闹又不过分沸腾，确实很有过节的氛围。

等到周边花灯渐次亮起，在店外摆着小推车招揽生意的店员给他们送上了两份试吃甜品——王耀看着手里小杯那一小团冰淇淋球，心情颇好地道了谢，转头看向了恰好开出第一朵花的夜幕。

王濠镜在看他，王耀知道。节日的渲染下，萌生一些浪漫情怀也是再自然不过的事。王耀笑吟吟地侧过脸，直直地对上王濠镜的目光，看向被灯光勾出彩线的脸。王耀想到了早上、王濠镜给他塞来行囊时悄悄留下的早安吻和一句“生日快乐”，不由得心下一动。

他歪着头，指指王濠镜手中的小杯：“再不吃，雪糕都要全化了。”

“没这么夸张吧……”王濠镜低头看了看。

王耀找准时机凑到他面前，捧着他的脸，吻住了还带有奶油甜香的嘴唇。

能跟你玩，我也很高兴。

FIN.  
冰淇淋：你们温度挺高哈，我先化为敬！

2020-10-05


End file.
